Not What It Looks Like
by strong man
Summary: Tom was dreaming about his girlfriend and seemed to think that his roommate was her and started messing around with him and Hank thinks this is a way to confess his feelings so he pretends to be Angela but what'll happen when Tom finds out that he had slept with his friend, maybe Ben can help with that problem.
1. He's No You

**_This is my first story of Talking Tom Cat & Friends._**

 ** _Description: I heard of this yesterday and thought I was dreaming cause Talking Tom is speaking bot just like Eva and Bob as well as_** ** _Angela, but believe it or not this is a_** _ ** British/American animated web series by Outfit7 Limited, based on the media franchise of the same name. It's weird and interesting at the same time, I'm still stunned.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Tom/Hank **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ July 10

It was late at night in the apartment building and Tom & his roommate were sleeping in their separate beds until Hank sat up and yawned as he was in the need for something to make him sleep better cause he hasn't this past couple of day so he pulled back the covers, got his legs on the floor, but looked at Tom "I better not wake him or who knows how he'll react" He just tiptoed past him bed while his eyes were keeping in contact.

Once he was halfway to the door, he opened it slowly and slipped through then resumed to his normal walk. He walked to the fridge while humming, got a glass, out of the many cabinets, opened it, grabbed the mil and poured some into his glass then put I back in the fridge before closing it.

"Ahh, nighttime milk is the perfect source," He said, getting ready to take a drink until he noticed Tom standing in front of him "I was wondering where you are" Tom asked "Tom, I-I just got up to get a glass of milk to help me sleep," He said until The cat walked up to him and took him by the waist, grabbing his booty and kissed his lips.

"Okay, don't stay up too late" He stroked his cheek "Angela," He said before going back to bed. 'That was weird" he took a sip "does he really think that I'm his girlfriend? He smiled as he tasted his kiss. Tom must be obviously dreaming about her and wagged his tail. He quickly finished his milk and put the glass in the sink so it can be washed in the morning before walking back.

Hank walked in and closed the door then saw Tom laying down in his bed "You can sleep with me tonight" he patted a good amount of space beside him. Hank wasn't going to question this cause he had always wanted to be more than friends but didn't want to put their friendship in jeopardy, but he wanted his aroma of kisses, to fuck him.

"Oh, I see" Tom scooted on out of bed and walked to his girlfriend. "Uh, Tom...isn't this unprofessional from you? Hank asked, but was held again by the waist "why wouldn't it" He kissed his neck affectionately which he felt drawn too and took full advantage then he moaned before absorbing his love. Tom started rubbing his crouch repeatedly.

Hank rubbed Tom's back and played with his tail plus tugging on his dick which triggered the cat to pull away cause he knows exactly what his girl wants so he walked to the bed and got onto the foot then on his knees before fully exposing his crouch "come on" He said seductively. Hank allowed his tongue to hang out of his mouth "damn" He just walked on over to the bed.

"Here, let me help you" Tom offered him a hand and he took it before being pulled on up in which he landed his arms on both sides. That caused his body to react by going down.

Tom scooted him up so it'll connect to his face and Hank was panting on what to do next until Tom gave him directions so the dog kissed his neck. "Oooh, that's it baby" he rubbed his back in slow motion before hugging him tight causing the cat and groan thus deepening the kiss. While he was making love to his neck, Tom was going to keep the sexism moving with some anal.

"Hey" he tapped Hank's shoulder and he looked up "I got more we can do" He smiled then got his lips off. He noticed Tom began to back up "Damn, I better not fuck this up," Hank said to himself, unclear of what to do so he displayed the position as best he could and hope to get it right. "Stop, right there" Hank had his crouch area in front of him, but couldn't see what was going on that is until he felt like both of his legs being lifted up, giving him a scared feeling.

"Are you comfy? Tom asked and of course, he was expected to say "yes" but it's been a time when he had sexy though Tom treated him as a beginner " I'll go slow" He said as he was rubbed up and down one of his legs.

Hank gave him a grin as well as a smirk before laying back to let his friend place his seed inside him. Minutes later that night as Tom was pounding Hank, the dog was gripping the sheets and grunted in pain. Pressure built up, but only when he got used to it and it was having him pant hard, he loved it even more than Tom placed his hands on the side and thrust.

Hank has his eyes close to allow it to sink into him, the feeling was incredible like blooming flowers in the spring "I love you so much, Angela" Tom said as he was running out of energy.

 _ **This is the most intense sex scene I have ever done but just wait until in the morning when Tom discover what he was doing to his roommate. I think I'm going to watch the show on Netflix right now. Some of you furry fans may think Hank is a cutie and I agree with you cause he's lovable. These days, I only like pairings that have things in common with each other. Not to say I dislike Angela, but he's just annoying and not capable like other girls in shows**_


	2. Seeking What's Wrong With Tom

**This is my second fic of the show,** **Talking Tom Cat & Friends.**

 ** _Pairing:_** Tom/Hank **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ **M

Morning came and Tom was just now waking up, and noticed Angela's white hand, resting around his arm "Morning baby" He moaned before turned to face her. "Last night was spectacular," Hank said, mimicking his girlfriend and they kissed passionately, Tom made the first move.x

He slipped his tongue into his mouth and had pulled him close cause his saliva was very good. Soon, Tom felt something poked him in the dick and opened both his eyes then notice that he was kissing his roommate aka best and pulled away.

"Hank, what're you in my bed? He asked as he was surprised and was shook. "Tom, I can explain," The Beagle said, preventing of a change of losing his best buddy forever.

"I'm listening," He said, waiting. Hank didn't mean to hurt him; he just wanted to feel close and he said that to him. Tom was curious to see why, but he couldn't wrap him around why he would want to sleep with him.

Hank pulled back the covers to get out as well as Tom. "Please don't hate me" He assumed the worst to come for their future like he might kick him out so he just ran downstairs to grief in sorrow. Tom was feeling like Hank got the wrong impression "All Hank wanted was to feel closer to him and he simply can't blame him for doing so since Angela and I have been spending most of the time together.

He sighed as he plopped his back onto the unmade bed and cupped his hands on his chest area 'Maybe" he paused and took out a necklace out of the drawer, it was created with engravement of the eternal bond they shared and put it on. "I could talk to Ben about this, but this has to be between the three of us," He thought. "Besides, that would certainly end his current relationship with Angela.

* * *

Ben and Angela were working on a project together "Y'know, it's pretty cool that you and Tom are engaged" He said, working on the project. "Yeah, it'll be wonderful cause I've already planned out our dream wedding "Oh" he stopped his work to face her "please share the details," He said, eager to know so he could get an early start.

"There's gonna be falling roses, jumping dolphins spitting water over like rainbows, flying doves, and a little breeze to catch my dress" She explained. Ben didn't realize that Angela wanted all of this, it was different than normal weddings, but she had a big imagination, but he wasn't a wedding planner though he will try his best to make it a reality.

"Wow, you want this to be perfect, huh? He crossed his arms with a smile."I know it's selfish, but I just wanna make it special" She responded with a spin like a fairy then Ben just put his hand on her shoulder "For you, I'll see what I can do," He said before going passed her to get some requirements "I'll be right back, I just gotta get some things" He said before going out the door.

Angela was sitting down, waiting for him and hummed to herself until Ben's phone rang and noticed She wondered if she could pick it up, but seeing that it was Tom who was calling.

 **(0)**

The cat was walking back and forth "Come on, where are you, Ben? Of course, it's about him having sex with his roommate and after eight rings, he finally picked up "Ben; I've done something terrible, and I need help" He said in a panic. It wasn't who he was expecting it to because it was his girlfriend.

"Tom, what's wrong, you can tell me because honestly is the best policy" Tom was frozen and rerouted his words "Right...I terribly need help making a choice about" He stopped to think, but luck was on his side. "It's about our wedding, isn't it? "That is precisely what I called," He said as an excellent recovery.

Well, don't worry because I got it all already planned" She said. "Thanks, feeling the need to play along" "I'll hold you on for Ben cause you wanted to talk to him, right? She asked. Yeah, don't take this the wrong way, but I wanna have a private conversation. "Ohh, I get it" Tom was now getting the jitters ", you want some guy time," She said. Tom gulped quietly and stuttered that it's not what she thinks. "No, it's fine that guys need their space to themselves, it shows that they're just like girls.

Tom and she just laughed through his laugh was fading out "Okay, I'll let you talk to Ben alone, but I want details after" She demanded. "Angela' He was entitled to tell her, but his heart didn't want to ruin his engagement.

It wasn't long before Ben picked up the phone "Here, it's Tom...wants to talk to you about spending some guy time" He heard her over the phone then came Ben's voice. "Tom, what is it, me and Angela are consulting? He asked. "Ben, are we alone? He asked and the dog looked at the white feline " I'll just be over here' She said before heading out of the room, most likely going downstairs to get a snake.

"Is she gone? Tom asked. 'Tom, what's wrong...is someone dead? He asked, getting worried. 'Not exactly, but I will be dead if words got out" He said. "What're you talking about? He asked, not getting the tone of his voice. "I slept with Hank. Suddenly, there was silence. "Ben, you there? He asked, but he got an earful of complaints "I know it sounds strange, but maybe I was a little too excited" He defended himself.

"You slept with your roommate? He whispered cause Angela might be eavesdropping. "Yeah and that's why I'm freaking out," He said. "Damn," Ben thought "how long was it? He asked cause he was thinking that if he could find the root of the situation that he can solve the problem. "It just started today" he paused again "why are we moving along with this?

"Because I might have a theory that may help you see clearly," He said, offering his help. "Ben, what're you telling me? He asked, being curious. "Come over and I'll help you sort this out," Ben said and hung up. Tom was traumatized 'what does he mean? He said to himself, but, whatever the case, he couldn't explain it, Ben had all the answers cause he is skilled in computer programming so he was further willing.

 _ **This turned out better then I expected, but it made more sense than what I thought of before where Tom was just gonna go downstairs to see if Hank was alright, they watch television for a bit until Hank's urges make him jump on Tom for a kiss, 15 seconds passed and he pulled away then he realizes that he actually likes it.**_

 **If this is the only show based on the popular app then I gotta give it to them to their imagination.**


End file.
